Spotkanie z Przeszłością
Część 1- Mata Nui 5 lat po pokonaniu Teridaxa... Kiina spojrzała ze smutkiem na Księżyc. Tęsknota i ból szarpały jej serce. Kiedyś, kilka lat temu, pod dwoma, bardzo podobnymi, wyznał jej miłość. Był przystojny i... dobry. Niewinny. Pełnen zrozumienia i życzliwości. Opowiedział jej o światach, które widział w swoim życiu. Pamiętała blask ognia w jego oczach, jego pięknych, turkusowych oczach. Pamiętała jego głos, aksamitny i młodzieńczy. Pamiętała jego przyspieszony oddech, kiedy próbowała go pocałować. Rok temu... jedyne, co pozostało po nim zostało skradzione. Brak śladów, nic. - Mata Nui - szepnęła. Łzy spływały po jej policzkach. I wtedy to zobaczyła. Złotą smugę na rozgwieżdżonym niebie. Czuła jego obecność.- Wraca! - Kiina wskoczyła na skuter i ruszyła do miasta. Miała opowiedzieć o wszystkich Ackarowi. ---- Ackar spoglądał na Maskę Życia unoszącą się przed nim. Emanowała złotym blaskiem. W otworach na oczy płonęły dwa turkusowe ogniki. Po chwili maska przemówiła głosem Mata Nui: -'' Ackarze... To ty?'' - Oczywiście! - Ackar spojrzał na niego zaskoczony - Jak możesz w to wątpić?! - Wybacz - Maska odpłynęła trochę do tyłu, jakby umysł który ją kontrolował, bał się- Po prostu, kiedy ostatnio chciałem się z tobą skontaktować, ktoś próbował mnie oszukać. - Kto? - Cień. Próbował mnie pochłonąć. Nadal próbuje. Ackar zbliżył się do Mata Nui. W turkusowych ognikach zapalił się smutek. - Czy coś nam zagraża? - spytał stary Glatorianin. -'' Tak. Dlatego muszę wrócić.'' - Wrócić? Ale gdzie mamy cię szukać? - Nigdzie. Będę na miejscu. Wszystko rozpłynęło się. Ackar otworzył oczy. Leżał w swoim łóżku. - To był sen? - spytał sam siebie. - Nie - głos dobiegał z korytarza. Mata Nui stał tam z uśmiechem na twarzy. - Co...?! Jak...?! - Długo by opowiadać. ---- Mata Nui zmienił się. Był trochę wyższy i lepiej umięśniony. Jego zbroja była złoto-czarna(z naciskiem na złoty). W jego błękitnych oczach pojawiły się złote plamki. Miał inne naramienniki, a na środku piersi, na wysokości serca znajdował się szafir- światełko sercowe. - Wyglądasz inaczej - Ackar obrzucił przyjaciela krytycznym spojrzeniem. - A ty tak samo - roześmiał się Mata Nui. - Myślałem, że nie chcesz wracać. Że chcesz, żebyśmy się usamodzielnili. - To prawda, ale... samotność i lęki potrafią być silniejsze. ---- Kiina wpadła do mieszkania Ackara jak strzała. - Ackar nie uwierzysz co się...! - urwała. Do pokoju wszedł jakiś Toa w złotej zbroii. Spoglądał na nią zaskoczony. - Kiina? - spytał nieśmiało. - Ty?! Objęła go. Mata Nui odwzajemnił uścisk. - Witaj w domu - szepnęła Kiina. ---- Nowe Atero zostało zbudowane wspólnymi siłami wszystkich ras, a najbardziej pomocni okazali się Toa Kamienia. Mata Nui spoglądał na budynki z zachwytem. Było na co patrzeć. - A wiesz, że ci pomnik machnęli? - Kiina uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko. - Pomnik?! - Mata Nui wytrzeszczył. - I to jaki! - Ackar zachichotał - W aleji zasłużonych, pomiędzy Matoro i Lhikanem. - Dobrze, że nie tylko o mnie pamiętają. Nagle jakiś Glatorianin wpadł na zamaskowanego Mata Nui. Toa-Glatorianin pomógł mu utrzymać się na nogach. - Wszystko w porządku? – Mata Nui przekrzywił głowę. - Tak – Glatorianin wbił wzrok w oczy Mata Nui – Na Wielkie Istoty! - O nie! – jęknęli zgodnym chórem Kiina, Ackar i Mata Nui. Po chwili zostali otoczeni przez tłum mieszkańców. ---- Turaga Dume był nieco nerwowy. Nigdy żaden Toa, Turaga ani Matoranin nie patrzył w oczy Mata Nui. Wszyscy byli zdumieni, gdy zobaczyli, że Wielki Duch Mata Nui jest taki… zwyczajny. Miał ciało zwykłego Glatorianina. Tylko Kanohi Ignika na jego twarzy świadczył, że jest kimś wyjątkowym. - Mata Nui, cieszymy się, że powróciłeś – powiedział Dume kłaniając się - Przypuszczam, że się po swoim powrocie... - Proszę, przestań - poprosił Mata Nui - Nie mam zamiaru tutaj rządzić. Ja tylko... - na chwilę Mata Nui wyglądał na zagubionego. Nie mógł znaleźć dobrych słów - Coś się zbliża, ale nie wiem co. Wolę być na miejscu, kiedy się dowiem. Kiedy my się dowiemy. - Tylko… dla tego? - Dume uniósł brwi. - Tak - powiedział Mata Nui - Tylko dla tego. Żegnaj, Turaga Dume. Skłonił jak zwykły Matoranin i wyszedł z pokoju. Dume spojrzał na niego zszokowany. Inni Turaga zachichotali. - Wielki władca to ten, który klęka przed swoim ludem - powiedział filozoficznie Turaga Vakama. - Zamknij się - Dume prawdopodobnie nie podzielał tej opinii. -------------------------------------- - On naprawdę to zrobił? - Toa Takanuva otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. - Tak - Tahu przytaknął - Widziałem na własne oczy. - Dziwne - powiedział Pohatu - zawsze my składaliśmy mu pokłon, a teraz on kłania się nam. - Najwyraźniej - Kopaka obserwował Kiinę, Ackara i Mata Nui, którzy wychodzili z budynku - to czas bardzo dużych zmian. ---------------------------------------- Minął miesiąc od powrotu Mata Nui i rozmowy z Dume. Toa-Glatorianin mieszkał z Ackarem blisko rynku. Wieści na temat zachowania Mata Nui już krąży w całym Nowym Atero i wiele osób zaczęło traktować ex Wielkiego Ducha, jak kogoś z wewnątrz wspólnoty. To był miły wieczór. Mata Nui i Ackar grali w szachy. Na ramieniu wojownika siedział żuk Klik. Maluch urósł od pokonania Makuty i Toa-Glatorianin miał wrażenie, że jego zwierzątko jest znacznie cięższe. - Jak się czujesz? - Zapytał Ackar. Zadał to pytanie co wieczór. - Dobrze - powiedział Mata Nui przesuwając wieżę. Glatorianin z Plemienia Ognia przez chwilę obserwował go. - Jesteś okropnym kłamcą - powiedział w końcu. Mata Nui zarumienił się. - Przepraszam - wyszeptał skruszony - Martwię się. Patrzę na to miasto, słucham o pokoju, ale... wciąż mam wrażenie, że ktoś chce to wszystko zniszczyć. Nim Ackar zdążył odpowiedzieć, do mieszkania wpadła przerażona Kiinę z kilku równie przerażonymi strażnikami. - Co się dzieje? - Ackar patrzył. Cała grupa była umorusany popiołem, błotem i krwią. - Skrallowie! - Zakaszlał Kiinę - rozlane do miasta. Wybuchł pożar... Mata Nui i Ackar nakazali się tam zaprowadzić. To co ujrzeli było przerażające. Skrallowie zaatakowali cywilów, siedząc na grzbietach Skalnych Rumaków i machając na oślep mieczami. Matoranie, Agori, Vortixx i inni mieszkańcy uciekali w popłochu, ale niektórzy zginęli. Mata Nui z wściekłym rykiem rzucił się na najbliższego Skralla i zaczął bić go w twarz. Gdy ofiara przestała się ruszać, Toa-Glatorian wziął miecz i chwycił drugiego. Zaczął siekać bez opamiętania. Krew bryzgała na wszystkie strony. Zaniepokojony tym zachowaniem, Ackar chwycił za rękę przyjaciela. - Hej, uspokój się! - Potrząsnął nim – Też jestem wściekły, ale... - Ale co? - warknął Mata Nui. Miał czerwone oczy. - O cholera – wykrztusił Ackar. - Mata Nui! - ktoś krzyknął. Toa-Glatorianin wytrzeszczył na niego oczy. - Tuma! - krzyknął zdumiony Mata Nui. Jego oczy wciąż były czerwone- Ty żyjesz?! - Nie dzięki tobie, przybłędo - warknął Tuma - Od lat czekałem na to. Gdyby Klik nie zmienił się w tarczę, Mata Nui zostałby przecięty na pół. Ackar chciał mu pomóc, ale został zablokowany przez grupę Skralli. Uniósł Ognisty Miecz. Na ostrzu pojawiły się płomienie. ''(Przepraszam, ale nie jestem dobra w opisach walk) '' Tuma był bardzo silny, ale wściekłość dodawała sił Mata Nui. Blokował ciosy i atakował, spychając Tumę w stronę płomieni. Chciał spalić tyrana. Rękojeść miecza Tumy uderzyła w twarz Mata Nui. Z ust złotego wojownika bryznęła gorąca krew. Następnie miecz Skralla rozciął skórę na brzuchu Mata Nui. Rana nie była głęboka, ale Toa-Glatorianin i tak stracił dużo krwi. Aż zwinął się z bólu. Lider Skralli uniósł miecz, by zadać śmiertelny cios. - Do widzenia, Mata Nui - Tuma uśmiechnął się, a potem uderzył go silny strumień wody. - Zostaw go w spokoju, ty pieprzony sukinsynu! - Ryknęła Kiina, która właśnie przybyła na miejsce. - Ty mała... - zaczął Tuma. Nie dokończył. Miecz Mata Nui rozciął jego pierś. Wielki Skrall upadł na kolana. Trzymał się za pierś, próbując zatamować krwawienie. Mata Nui, krzywiąc się z bólu, podszedł do Tumy, chcąc zakończyć jego życie. Ale kiedy zobaczył ból Skralla, zawahał się. Nie jestem mordercą jak on, zbeształ się psychicznie. Schował miecz. Tuma spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. - Wynoś się - warknął groźnie Mata Nui - zanim zmienię zdanie. Kulejąc, Tuma opuścił miasto, a wraz z nim, jego wojownicy. Toa zdołali ugasić ogień. Mata Nui obserwował to wszystko. Nagle rana dała o sobie znać. Upadł na kolana, kaszląc krwią. Kiina i Ackar podbiegli do niego. - Wszystko w porządku? - Kiina pomogła mu wstać. - Tak - wykrztusił Mata Nui. - Kłamca - warknął Ackara - Musisz udać się do medyka. Mata Nui nie mógł protestować, bo stracił przytomność z powodu utraty krwi. ------------------------------------- Tydzień później... '' Mata Nui i Ackar siedzieli w salonie i grali w szachy. Na brzuchu Mata Nui były zakrwawione bandaże. Na policzku Ackara było oparzenie. - Czy czujesz się lepiej? - zapytał mężczyzna z Plemienia Ognia. - Tak - mruknął cicho Mata Nui. - Myślisz, że wrócą? - Prawdopodobnie tak - Mata Nui wzruszył ramionami - Ale w tej chwili, nie musimy się o to martwić. Na zewnątrz padało. Ukryty między wierzchołkami drzew ptak zwinął się w kłębek i usnął. Powietrze wciąż pachniało dymem. '''Koniec. ' Część 2- Eris - Eri, nie śpij! – krzyknął Arien, gdy rzucił dojrzałego duriana. Zaskoczona dziewczyna spojrzała w górę i kolczasty owoc uderzył ją w twarz. - Co do cholery?! – wrzasnęła rozcierając sobie obolałą facjatę. - Na Bogów! – Arien zeskoczył z drzewa – Nic ci nie jest? - A wyglądam na taką?! – Eris wbiła groźne spojrzenie w młodego Skralla-renegata – Powiedz mi, wyglądam?! - Nie – Skrall skulił się – Przepraszam. - To ja przepraszam – mruknęła zawstydzona dziewczyna, która zdołała się otrząsnąć – Cholera, ostatnio jestem jakaś skołowana. - Widzę, mała – Arien poklepał ją po ramieniu – Może idź odpocząć? Wezmę twoją zmianę. - Jeśli chcesz – Eris wzruszyła ramionami i poszła w kierunku miasta zwanego Labiryntem Bagien. Zostało zbudowane na wielu większych i mniejszych platform unoszących się na wodzie i zainstalowanych na pniach i niższych gałęziach drzew. Labirynt Bagien był miastem szumowin i korupcji. Kiedy Eris zagłębiła się między budynkami, kątem oka dostrzegła dwie zakapturzone postacie podążające jej śladem. Jeśli ktoś wynajął jakichś idiotów, by ją zabili, to bardzo się rozczaruje. -------------------------------- Artor, Skakdi Ognia w podeszłym wieku wytarł kufle. W jego tawernie panowała cisza, jak zwykle. Interes się nie kręcił, ale mimo to Artor nie tracił czujności. Jak każdy barman, miał pod ladą pałkę i naładowany miotacz Thornax. Był gotowy na wszystko, co stanie w drzwiach jego baru. Drzwi otworzyły się i do środka weszła Eris, otulona czarnym złachmanionym płaszczem- ostatnim krzykiem mody w Labiryncie Bagien. Artor lubił tę małą Żywiołaczkę. Nie raz, nie dwa, ocaliła mu życie, pieniądze i tawernę. - Co tam, mała? – uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Gonią mnie – odparła dziewczyna. - Toa? – zdziwił się Artor – Mroczni Łowcy? Prokurator? - Chyba ci drudzy – mruknęła Eris wbiegając na piętro – Są w kapturach. - Wielka mi pomoc – burknął Skakdi. Gdy tylko dziewczyna zniknęła na górze, do knajpy weszli dwaj zakapturzeni mężczyźni. Jeden miał lodowato niebieskie oczy, a drugi- pomarańczowe. Artor już wiedział, co się święci. ----------------------------------------------------- Eris dość często spała w barze Artora i zawsze miała tam mały schowek z bronią. Sądząc po łoskotach na dole Artor zajął czymś gości. Dziewczyna wyjęła spod obluzowanej deski podłogowej dwa granaty i strzelbę. Co prawda, używanie granatów w zamkniętej przestrzeni było bardzo złym pomysłem, ale czasem to była ostatnia deska ratunku. Mężczyźni wpadli na piętro. Na widok wycelowanej w siebie strzelby osłupieli. Nie tego się spodziewali. - No i co teraz? – Eris uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko. Wtedy niebieskooki wyjął spod płaszcza miecz, a pomarańczowooki- miotacz Thornax. Eris zbladła – Oż, jasna cholera. Panowie, to nieuczciwe. Wtedy miotacz wypalił, niszcząc belkę podtrzymującą strop. Strzał był przypadkowy. Wszyscy spojrzeli w górę. Na deskach i belkach pojawiły się pęknięcia. Drzazgi leciały we wszystkie kierunki. Na głowę Eris spadł sufit. ------------------------------------- Eris ocknęła się z potwornym bólem głowy. Od razu sobie przypomniała o ataku dwóch zamaskowanych facetów i uderzeniu w głowę. Wystraszona usiadła i zorientowała się, że jest mocno związana i na dodatek zakneblowana szmatką. Znajdowała się w namiocie, na jakiejś tratwie. Do nozdrzy Eris doleciał zapach tzw. czarnych trzcin. Jej porywacze albo byli głupi, albo chcieli uciec ze swoim łupem jak najszybciej. Dziewczyna zaczęła się szamotać. Linki trzymały bardzo mocno. Rozzłoszczona zaczęła się szarpać jeszcze mocniej. - Hej, spokojnie, dzieciaku! – niebieskooki porywacz wpadł do namiotu i złapał ją mocno za łokieć – Nie chcemy cię skrzywdzić. Eris parsknęła pogardliwie i dalej się szamotała. Porywacz zaklął cicho pod nosem i zsunął szal zasłaniający mu usta i nos. - Eris – szepnął łagodnie – Przysięgam, że nikt cię nie skrzywdzi. Żywiołaczka wytrzeszczyła oczy. Przed nią stał Mata Nui, Wielki Duch. Albo raczej Ex-Wielki Duch. Spotkali się już kiedyś. Widząc jej zdumienie, Mata Nui wyjął z jej ust szmatę i rozwiązał. - Wybacz tę zabawę w porwanie, ale nie mieliśmy zbyt dużo czasu – Toa-Glatorianin zaczął się tłumaczyć – Helryx chciała się z tobą spotkać jak najszybciej. - Czy Helryx to nie jest ta od Zakonu Mata Nui? – Eris uniosła brew – Swoją drogą, powinni zmienić nazwę. - Tu się zgodzę – mruknął z zażenowaniem Mata Nui – Nie wiem czego od ciebie chce, ale swoją prośbę przedstawiła bardzo dosadnie. - Nazywasz to prośbą, bo nie lubisz jak ktoś ci rozkazuje? - dziewczyna zarechotała. Mata Nui spąsowiał. - No, powiedzmy - westchnął w końcu. cdn... Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Kora Magna